When In LA Guys POV
by kenziekinz136
Summary: Same story as When In LA but from the guys POV - You should read the orginal one first though... What will happen when a sees a girl and falls in love her? will he end up pushing her away before they even meet? Will he take things to far? R
1. Chapter 1

Continuing Story

When In LA

The Guys POV

Chpt 1

I watched as she practically ran out of the apartment building. The door slowly closing behind her. She walked down the street and stopped for a hotdog. I pushed the door open and walk towards her. Staying She quickly paid for her hotdog and ran towards her office building. She had just moved here and may I say she was late a lot. I passed the building she had entered just moments ago and typed the address into my phone. I clicked save and picked up my pace towards the sub station.

I climbed into the sub car and wagged the wall zoom by. My phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Tim, I opened the text message whispered it out loud. "You don't have to worry, I'll kept check on her." I hit reply and answered quickly. 'okay, I'll get back as soon as possible.' I slid my phone back into my pocket and laid my head against the back of the seat. I sighed. This was going to suck. My mom never liked that I never married or that I was on probation but whatever. No matter what I did she never approved. Eventually I just stopped trying. A voice Sounded over the intercom bringing me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, but we are delayed about ten minutes."

He hung up the microphone. I laid my head back down. My phone beeped again. 'she just left the building, I bet it was an interview. Do you want me to keep check on her still?' I slip my phone open and replied. 'Yes, text me her every move. Don't let her out of your sight.' Again I slid my phone into my pocket.

The Next Day

I stepped out of the subway station and onto the familiar streets of LA. I waited for the lights to change. I crossed the street and went over to the news paper stand. I gave my money to the guy behind the stand and waited for my change. I looked over and that's when I saw her. She was laying on the ground inside the alleyway. I started to walk over to her when an arm grabbed me. I turned and saw Tim.

"Oh Heey dude. You never texted me back." I said turning back towards her.

"Yea, sorry about that, I did keep a record though. She last went up to her apartment last night. It was late though, I was surprised." he said looking at the ground. I turned around to leave again when his voice brought me back. "Why did you want me to do that anyway?" he said, he look really uneasy but after a minute he looked serious.

"Why do you care why? You owe me remember?" I said trying to avoid the question. He nodded obviously remembering the horrible night. He got drunk and got pulled over. I bailed him out. Now he owes me. I smiled and walked towards her again. I herd him walk away behind me. I finally reached her.

"Hello... Can you hear me miss?" I asked. She just laid there. I was starting to wonder if she was dead but then she opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at me and I tried to look worried. She tried to sit up but failed and fell back down onto the cement ground. I decided to sit down next her. I sat her up against the wall that was behind her. "Are you alright?" I asked. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She quickly shut her mouth and nodded her head. I smiled. "Why are you out here all by yourself in a place like this?" she started to look around. I was starting to wonder if she was going to respond when she shrugged. She stood up. "You don't seem to know much do you?" I smiled at her standing myself up. My mind was starting to wander. She still had the interview cloths she had worn yesterday. I noticed she looked a little uneven. I stepped back and raised my hands in surrender. "Hey... I'm not going to hurt you." I backed up some more giving her her space.

"I..I'm not afraid of you." She stuttered. I slowly lowered my hands and took a deep breath. "Okay I'm sorry but I have to know, why are you out here dressed like that?" she looked down at herself. She smiled down at herself. "I had an interview." Her smiled slowly changed into a frown. "What happened why are you out here then?" I put hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me with surprise well in her eyes. She shook me off, looking again a little scared. She stepped back and hit the wall behind her. I approcted her slowly, seeing my chance. She shifted a little and I put my hand out to stop her from running. She started to run the other way. I reached out and grabbed her by the waist. "I thought I told you I wasn't going to hurt you?" I whispered in her ear. She stepped back and could hear myself take in a short breath as her body hit mine. My mind was going crazy. I loosened my grip a little and regretted it. She broke free of my grasp and was running towards the road. I walked out the alleyway. I turned slowly and saw her cowering against a trash bin. "You thought you'd won, Didn't you? I'm really not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you." I reached down to help her up when she kicked me. It hit my side and I swear I felt my ribs break. I fell down on the concrete and gasped at the pain in my side. I held my side in my hands. She kicked me again. This time it hit my hands that were covering my now broken ribs. I rolled over. I could nearly see Tim running towards me. She saw Tim and ran back towards the other side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

I just laid there, I couldn't believe she got away. No one has ever gotten away. Tim ran over and knelt beside me.

"Dude, what happened to you? And was that her?" he sounded pretty worried which I didn't understand why. It wasn't like we we're friends, we didn't hang a lot. I nodded and tried to get back up. I just fell back again onto the cement ground. I growled at the pain that shot through my side. She might be a girl shes strong! My hands wrapped around my side and I pushed pressure to it. It just made the pain worse. I then stood up. The extra pain numbing as I stayed on my feet. I gripped onto the corner or the building that helped form the ally. My breath was coming quickly. I took in a deep breath and started to walk away.

"Heey, Where are you going? You look really hurt. You could have broken a rib or something, you should see a doctor." Tim said following me down the street. He sounded like he was 12 years old. My hands were now back to holding my side again. It felt like if I let go my side would just fall off. I kept walking towards my apartment. Tim was right I needed to get fixed up but he was wrong about going to a doctor. I don't do doctors offices, never have never will. Last time I went it was because my mom had made me.

"Hellow... Are you even paying attention to me? I think you should see someone about your side." Tim wouldn't shut up about me going to the doctors, I just kept walking towards my building. After a minute or so I turned and glared at him. I wanted him to leave me alone, I had a girl to call and I didn't need him around. I was hoping he got the message but when he continued to follow me I figured he either didn't care I didn't want him there or he's as blind as a bat and didn't take the hint. My bet was he didn't get the hint. I stopped at the cross walk and watched the lights. Waiting for them to change.

"Look, I don't know what your up too, but be careful before it goes to far okay?" Tim said leaning back against the light post. I nodded and Tim turned his back to me and started to walk away.

"Thanks." I said, he turned briefly and smiled. The light post beeped and I turned as the cool gust of air hit me from the passing cars. I crossed the street and walked to my building I needed a nap before I went back out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

I hurd the click as the key unlocked the door, I pushed the door open and stepped inside my apartment. I kicked my shoes off and chugged over to the sofa. My side was starting to hurt again. I sat down and pulled my shirt up over my head. I looked down at my toned chest. I looked down at pink purplish bruise that was forming on side. It had little scratches all over, but a huge slice went right through the middle. Most of the blood had gone onto by black old navy sweatshirt. I got up and went over to the bathroom. I reached into the cabinet over the sink and pulled out painkillers and a massive ban-aid. It took my a few minutes to get it on. The pain was insane when ever it touched my bare skin. After what felt like hours I finally got it on. I put everything away and went out to the kitchen; I opened the door and poured myself a glass of water. I practically through the Brita water thing back into the fridge.

I went back over to the couch, I sat down and slowly lowered myself down to have a nap. I grabbed the remote for some back ground sound. I flicked on some old movie. I wasn't sure what it was but it didn't matter I fell asleep right away. The blaring gun shots that came from the TV screen woke me up. I slowly sat up and went to get dressed. I had a long day ahead of me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

I walked out of my apartment building and headed towards hers. I stopped at the hotdog vendor that was just outside her building. I paid and crossed the street. I then finished the last bite of my hotdog and threw it in the trash can beside me. I slid my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number.

It ran a few times before she answered. "heelllooow?" she yawned into the phone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wake you up this morning but I'm having trouble with traffic. Will you forgive me?" When she didn't respond I sighed. "Look out your window." She walked over to her window slowly. I could see her deciding on weather or not to look through the brown curtains that hung over the window. "Heey, Surprised to see me?" I asked. She ran away from the window, disappearing back behind the curtains. "What you don't want to see me?" I said sounding sad. "N...no." she said slowly. The line then cut off. I quickly walked in the front door of the apartment throwing my phone into my pocket. I followed some guy up to her apartment. I put my hand into my pocket and grabbed the little handgun. I grabbed the guy by the arm and turned him to face me. "Knock." I pointed at her door and flashed him the gun. His eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. I motioned with my head towards the door. He slowly turned ad knocked on the door. I poked him with the head of the gun. He cleared his throat. "Heey, you alright? I heard you all the way downstairs." I could hear her slowly walking towards the door. "No it's okay . I'm fine you can go home." I looked up surprised she open the door and saw my mistake. She an eye hole. I could feel the anger rising in my stomach. I leaned down and whispered in his ear. He shook his head and I pulled the gun out of y pocket an put it to his head. He took in another sharp breath and cleared his throat again. "uh...hhmm. Please let me come in, I had some complaints and they were worried." I knew it was no use now. If she saw me here shed never open the door. "No... Really I'm fine." I knew then for sure she saw. I pulling my gun back into my pocket and walked back down the stairs.

I walked out of the apartment building and started to wonder the streets. I looked up at her window again and saw the fire escape latter hanging down. I walked up to it an pulled it down until it wouldn't go any further. I steped on the step and bounced once to make sure it wouldn't break. When it held me and I climbed up until I came to her ledge. I saw her walking back to her bed. She hit the lights and I waited awhile until I knew for sure she was asleep. I then played with lock until I finally succeed in picking it. I pushed open the window slowly not to wake her. I stepped into her apartment and made my way towards her closet. When i knew I couldn't be seen anymore I pulled out my phone and dialled her number. I watched her toss in her sleep before sitting up and turning on the light of her one room apartment. "Helllooow?" I watched as she yawned intothe phone.

"I was surprised to see you still in your dress clothes." The line cut off ad watched her through it onto her bed. Her hands came up to her mouth. She turned back around to get back into bed when she tripped over the glass coffee table. She fell on the floor and I saw my chance I opened the closet door and stepped out in front of her. She started to look up and when she saw me she pushed her body away from me. I smiled, this was going to be more fun then I thought.

"You don't seem very happy to see me." I knelt beside her making sure to stay out her kicking range. She pushed farther away until she hit the wall. "Don't run... It will just make this so much harder, and trust me, the more you run the more it hurts."

"I.. I thought you weren't going to hurt me?" She whispered.

"Yea, well people can change there mind, can't they?" I was having fun now. I stood up and pulled her with me. She then stepped back again and hit the wall. "You messed up my plan today." She nodded slowly. I stepped closer to her. She through a punch but I caught it. She was strong for a girl. I pushed her hand towards her. I was mad now. She fisted her other hand and hit me in my badged side. I stepped back and almost fell onto the coffee table. She ran towards the door, I reached my foot out and tripped her. She landed on her stomach. She slowly lofted her head then rested back against the ground. She laid there motionless. I grabbed her waist and pulled her back to her feet. I started to play the hem of her shirt. My senses were going wild. She gasped and jumped back. She backed up towards the kitchen. I just followed her, her face was priceless. She was so scared. She slid her hand along the counter. She had no idea what she was doing to me. I was suddenly very jealous of that counter. She jumped when a knock came from the door.

"Theres a call for you down stairs... Are you busy?" Urg it was that idiot from earlier that day.

"No.. Take a message she's busy!" I yelled starting to get very impatient.

"Who's in there?"

"None of your business!" This was really starting to piss me off. He started to pound on the door but I ignored him. I turned around and she stabbed me. SHE STABBED ME! I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I hands came to clasped the knife. I dropped to my knees Brigid her with me. She didn't want to let go of the knife. I screamed. She pulled the knife out and slammed it back into my chest. This time I fell forward. I could faintly hear her crying. She dropped to her knees beside me. I hurd her talking to someone, I figured it was that idiot that didn't know what was good for him. I felt her stand up and that was it. I couldn't breath anymore. I was dying. She killed me. Suddenly everything went black. I couldn't hear anymore, I couldn't feel anymore. I was dead.


End file.
